First Love
by Oboro
Summary: SanoxSozo.Yaoi, nongraphic. Oneshot. One night after the Sekihoutai make up camp, Captain Sagara Sozo decides to pay Sanosuke a visit...


**Disclaimer:** All characters rightfully belong to Watsuki-san, and are definitely not mine. (I could never come up with something so cool.)

**Warning:** contains yaoi. Just kissing, if it makes any difference.

**Note:** This story happens a day or so before captain Sagara is killed. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. Thanx!

**First Love**

It was a cold night in the camp and a small boy lay huddled in his tent, a warm blanket pulled over his head. All that could be discerned was a mess of spiky brown hair and a red bandanna peeking from the brim of the blanket. A breeze started up, making the boy groan in his sleep and pull the fabric closer to his body. He was having dreams, dreams of someone he held dear to his heart. He smiled in his slumber and rolled over. Just then the flap to his tent was lifted and a handsome man with dark hair entered. He smiled at the boy sleeping so soundly and walked silently over to his side. He kneeled over the youth, pulling the blanket aside ever so slightly to look at his serene face. _Sanosuke is so beautiful_, thought Sozo to himself.

The older man had to resist the urge to awaken his young comrade with a tender embrace and soft kisses. The Sekiho captain knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts about someone as young as Sano, but he couldn't help it. At first he was like a son to Sozo, but over time he found himself thinking about the boy in a less than fatherly manner. Even though he had a wife, he still could not drive Sanosuke's face from his thoughts. He tried to suppress his fantasies as he continued to gaze at Sano. Sozo almost wished that he would wake up and catch him in the act, embarrassing though it would be. But he was desperate to show the boy his true feelings, keeping them a secret was driving him mad. After many minutes he stood and reluctantly went to leave.

"Captain Sagara?" A small voice inquired behind him. Sozo turned to face the boy sitting up in his bed. His hair was wonderfully disheveled and his kimono was practically falling off him, exposing his small pale shoulders. Sozo had to stifle a gasp as he unabashedly looked at Sano's small form.

The boy noticed the strangely acting Sozo and said, "Captain? What's wrong, why are you in my tent?" Sagara couldn't bring himself to answer truthfully. In a slightly shaky voice he answered, "I thought I heard something and became worried. I was just checking to make sure you were safe." Sano smiled and let out a wonderful, innocent laugh. The Sekiho captain smiled back and said, "Now get some sleep, Sano. We have a big day tomorrow." Sozo opened the tent flap when he heard a rustle of clothing and a small tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Sano grasping his arm, honey brown eyes gazing up into his own. .

"What is it Sano?" Asked Sozo. Sano's face blushed and he lowered his gaze. After a few moments the young boy said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Captain, will you stay the rest of the night with me?" The youth's face burned an even brighter red and Sozo felt his own face starting to flush. This was what he had always wanted, to be close to Sanosuke and now that it was happening, he could hardly believe it.

"Of course Sano, I'd do anything for you." He then scooped the youth into his arms and carried him back to his futon. Sanosuke clung to his captain, loving the feel of his strong arms around his torso and his hand delicately touching the inside of his knees. Sozo reached the bed and gently lowered Sano down. The Sekiho captain removed his jacket and gloves and then his shoes. He took the sword at his hip and laid it against the tent wall before finally joining Sano under the covers. Sozo was intensely nervous, he wasn't sure he could trust himself in such close proximity to the boy. But Sano seemed to be nothing but content as he wormed his way even closer to his captain, wrapping his small arms around the man's waist. Sozo in turn wrapped his arms around Sano's smaller body, burying his face into his soft hair. He breathed in Sano's smell, relishing the youthful scent and slowly letting himself fall into sleep.

Many moments passed and Sozo suddenly felt Sano's grip tighten and the boy's face rose to meet his own. His face was still beautifully flushed and his delicate lips were parted. Sozo couldn't hold himself back anymore. He brought his lips to Sano's and grazed them gently with his own. Sano let out a surprised gasp and he blushed profusely. He looked at his captain with surprise but didn't resist the older man. The boy closed his eyes as Sozo lightly grasped his face and kissed him chastely. Sano's young body reacted to Sozo's touch despite himself and he moaned into the kiss, wanting more. Sozo hadn't wanted to do this so soon but he was spurred on by the boy's responsiveness, and started to draw his tongue across Sano's lips. The youth parted his lips even more, giving Sozo entry into his warm mouth. The Sekiho captain gently slid the tip of is tongue past Sano's lips, waiting for the boy to protest. None came and he let his tongue go deeper, filling up the boy's mouth and making him writhe beside him. As he continued to probe Sano's mouth a wave of guilt washed over him. He was taking advantage of a naive boy and actually enjoying it. Sozo withdrew himself from Sano, causing the youth to whimper in protest.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Sano somewhat breathlessly. Sozo brushed some loose strands of hair from Sano's face and ran his thumb across the boy's now moist lips. "Do you want this Sanosuke? I mean, do you feel alright with me doing this to you?" The boy didn't even take a moment to pause before answering, "Of course I want it. What you're doing to me feels...different, but good. I need you captain, I want to make you happy and never leave your side because I... I ...love you..." Sozo felt his heart swell with happiness at Sano's words. It was all he needed to hear.

"I love you too, Sano." Said Sozo in a soft voice. He drew Sano's face back to his and recaptured Sano's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Sozo could feel himself becoming aroused, but he refused to do anything about it. If he took Sano now he would probably end up seriously hurting the boy. He would have to wait many years before he could finally make them one. But he could wait, he'd wait forever if he had to. Sozo withdrew from Sano once again and looked down lovingly on the boy clinging to his chest. Sano met his gaze and gave him the most radiant smile Sozo had ever seen. But Sozo could tell that Sano was tired, and said in a low voice, "We should get to sleep now Sano. You can barely keep your eyes open." Sano was about to protest when Sozo silenced him with another kiss and said, "That's an order." Sano slowly nodded and laid back down back into Sozo's arms.

After many moments of wakefulness Sano couldn't stand it any more. He cocked himself up on his elbows and asked the seemingly sleeping Sozo, "Captain, will we do more of what we just did tomorrow? Because, I would really like it if we did." Sozo smiled at Sano's eagerness and said without opening his eyes, "Of course Sanosuke. And when you get older, I'll show my love for you even more." Sano looked up excitedly into his captain's face. "Promise?" Sozo turned to face the boy. "I promise. Now we really need to go to sleep this time, we have a big day tomorrow." Sano nodded and the two eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace, unaware that this tender moment would be the first and last time they would ever be together.

Owari.

Well, that was an interesting ride! I've never read a SanoxSozo fic, so I decided to write one. And I've noticed that I have a thing for the whole Master-Apprentice, Teacher-Student thing, so you'll probably see more of that in the future. Nothing is taboo to me! Ha ha!


End file.
